


For Loving Me, Thank You

by Riren_Love, Word_Painting



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acquaintances to Lovers, Female Hange Zoë, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, To each other Levi and Eren were a friend of a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Painting/pseuds/Word_Painting
Summary: Levi has known Eren for years and been in love with him just as long but didn’t know how to tell him.Turns out he doesn’t need to when Eren pull him aside during at his birthday party that was organized by Hanji and confesses instead.





	For Loving Me, Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [EFP](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EFP) collection. 



> If you like the story, please kudos and comment.

Levi hated Hanji. He hated her with everything he had in him at this moment. She had thrown him a fucking party again. In his apartment, for his birthday, which she knew he never celebrated.

He sighed, the room was dimly lit, there were lights flashing as people danced. The apartment smelled of sweat and alcohol. It was cramped. Levi hated cramped. He let out another sigh, he wasn’t going to have fun cleaning this shit up.

There was a knock on the door, the music so loud you could faintly hear it.  
  
Levi watched as Hanji opened the door revealing a brunet man with eyes like the ocean on the other side, causing Levi to brighten up immediately.

Eren, of course, looked the same with his tousled hair, stupid band T, (which this time was The Rolling Stones) his usual green jacket, and of course, very ripped up blue jeans. Levi couldn’t help but feel better when he saw Eren. With him, maybe this night would be bearable.  
  
Levi’s heart fluttered as Eren caught his eye and gave him a bright smile. Levi just gave him a nod in acknowledgment as he wasn’t much of a smiling individual. Levi never really displayed much emotion even though Eren always made him feel like he was close to exploding.

He was in love with the brunet and he had been for years.

He loves everything about him. The messy hair, his piercing turquoise eyes with flecks of gold around the pupil, his smile that always seemed to light up the room and make the world brighter, his laugh that always seemed to make time stop. He even loved how messy the brunet was, and he hated messes.

It was always really cute too because Eren would always pick up after himself and try his hardest to be tidy for Levi, which Levi always found really adorable.

Eren was let inside and Hanji shut the door, which left Levi feeling as if he was about to have a heart attack as Eren soon started to approach him.

“Hello, Levi,” Eren greeted happily, his eyes glittering brightly and the smile he directed at the raven-haired man just as bright.

“Hello, Eren,” Levi replied, sending Hanji a weak glare when she passed by him, laughing with a knowing look on her face as she did so. “I heard you got hired at that place you’ve been wanting to work at for years and had applied for recently,”

Eren beamed at that. “Yes,” He chirped excitedly. “I had thought that I had failed the interview at first, but they called me four days ago to let me know that I passed and that if I was still interested, I can start next week on Monday,”

“Congratulations,” Levi said sincerely. “I know you have wanted that job for a while now,”

Eren nodded, sending Levi a bright smile, pretty much glowing with happiness. “Thank you, I’m happy to have gotten the opportunity to work there, the higher ups in that place are known for being fair to their workers and treating them well, as well as that the products they sell being cruelty free, and since I have an interest in that job, I’m very excited to get started on Monday,” Eren admitted with a happy sigh. “Soooo, how is the party?” Eren asked finally, already knowing what Levi was going to reply with.  
  
“Shut it brat. You know I hate these kinds of things,” Levi replied unenthusiastically, causing Eren to laugh softly and give Levi a playful nudge in the should with his elbow, a smile still tugging the beautiful man's features.

Soon Eren’s smile relaxed into a more amused one as he looked around the room. “At least it’s bearable with you here,” Levi added. Eren’s head whipped around to look at Levi with what Levi could have sworn was a blush on his cheeks.

But before Eren could question Levi about the comment Hanji came in and interrupted them.  
  
“Levi! You must have a drink!” She slurred, leaning on Levi drinking and waving around a plastic red cup with what he only assumed to be some vile concoction.  
  
“No way in hell am I drinking that,” Levi stated defensively.  
  
“Awww! Come on! It’s your birthday!!! Driiiink!!!”  
  
“Hanji, Eren and I have only been talking for like five minutes and you’re already wasted. I’m not drinking whatever the fuck you drank.”  
  
“You used to be so much funnier in high school,” she pouted.  
  
“You mean more fun to be around, not funnier,” Eren added, which only caused Levi to snort in amusement.  
  
“Pleeease. I threw this party for you and everything,” she whined. “Don’t be such an old man.”  
  
“Fine,” Levi said, taking the cup and chugging it down. It burned his throat on the way down, and he could immediately tell that it had a heavy alcohol concentration the moment he swallowed it, gagging with it and how disgustingly slimy the drink felt, but Levi finished it none the less if only to stop Hanji’s whining and get her to leave him alone.

It didn’t take long for him to realize just how horribly doing so would backfire on him.  
  
“Yay!” Hanji exclaimed. “Now come dance with me Leeeevi~!” She slurred, tugging on Levi’s sleeve and dragging him out to the dance floor leaving Eren all alone, watching her drag Levi around the dance floor and horse around from afar.

Eren watched them go with an amused smile on his face, laughing as Hanji pulled Levi into an energetic waltz that was more jumping and spinning around than actual dancing, and when Levi shot a pleading glance his way, Eren merely grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up, which earned him a scowl and the middle finger from the raven-haired man, something which had Eren clutching his side as he devolved into laughter as just a moment after doing so, Levi had gotten grabbed by the arm by Hanji and was dipped dramatically.

The shocked expression on Levi’s face and the way he blinked rapidly when he found himself dipped by Hanji had Eren laughing howling, catching the attention of the other party goers.

It wasn’t long before Hanji playfulness ended. Levi had started to head back to Eren, to Eren’s excitement, but was stopped by Erwin who approached the shorter man to wish him a happy birthday and talk to him about some things.

They had a long conversation and then Erwin asked Levi if he’d like to dance. A new song played and it was more hippy and fun. Levi agreed and they both danced together before a more chill slow song erupted through the player.

Eren watched painfully as Erwin pulled Levi closer to him and Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck. Levi looked uncomfortable as they danced but a pang of jealousy and rejection still hit Eren in a heavy wave that he could not avoid, a wave that would make his mood sour all night.

He knew that he had no right to be jealous and that Levi dancing with Erwin didn’t mean anything as even friends and family can dance together, which was pretty much what Levi and Erwin were, friends that might as well be family.

Eren knew he was being unreasonable, but he couldn’t really help the way he felt deep in his heart.

He wondered how things would go if he were to confess his feelings to Levi. Would Levi accept them? Or would Eren’s fear of rejection prove to be accurate?

The question was hypothetical as Eren did not intend to confess, but the thought still filled him with anxiety and worry.

He really should talk to Levi. He knew that feeling constantly jealous when the person he liked spoke to other people wasn’t particularly healthy, even more so when he isn’t even in a romantic relationship with that person and has no right to be. He knew that if they were together, said jealously would speak of lack of trust.

But he and Levi weren’t dating, they weren’t even really friends despite having known each other for who knows how many years, and Eren didn’t know how to sit down and talk to Levi the way two adults are meant to when doubt creeps into a relationship when there isn’t a relationship in the first place.

How does one seek reassurance from someone for a relationship that doesn’t exist and over feelings that aren’t meant to be there without revealing said feelings?

Eren certainly didn’t know how to deal with said feelings at the moment.

But, while he didn’t know how to deal with his feelings, he did know that he needed to talk to Levi in private, even if only for a short while.

* * *

 

 

After the song ended Levi approached Eren and noticed that there was something amiably wrong. The brat was easy to read, he wore his emotions on his sleeves and it was quite obvious that at this moment he was tense, angry maybe. No, not angry really, but more like frustrated.

“Mind telling me what’s up kid?” Levi asked, breaking the silence. “You look like you need to take a shit.”

“It’s nothing,” Eren mumbled as he looked down as he had his arms hugging his chest and a stern and intense expression spread across his features.

“You’re a bad liar Eren. Something is upsetting you. Spill the shit.”

“Levi...like I said, it’s really nothing...”

“Eren... just quit the shit and tell me what it is, whatever it the problem is, it’s obviously bothering you,” Levi stated with a sigh. “I know that you aren’t really obliged to talk to me about anything if you don’t really wish to do so, but I don’t like seeing you so obviously troubled and being unable to help or even lend a helping ear,” Levi admitted. “So while I can’t promise that I can help you, at least allow me to hear you out, who knows, maybe telling someone about the problem would put it in a better perspective and help you find a solution to the issue,”

Seeing how sincere Levi obviously was, Eren sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he contemplated what to say next. He was silent for a few moments before he let what he was feeling out onto the empty table.

“I’m in love with someone...” Eren finally admitted quietly.

Levi raised his brow in question, hiding the pain he felt under a carefully practiced expression of indifference. If Eren was in love with someone it most likely wasn’t him. It was probably some beautiful, bright, and funny person, who just like Eren was, absolutely perfect in every way. Or at least, as close to perfect as one could get.

Levi didn’t think of himself in that way. Levi thought of himself as someone who was unworthy of Eren’s love. He felt as if he was too dark, to doubtful, to negative, and his personality shittier than manure for him to ever be with Eren. For him to ever be right for Eren.

And Eren, that beautiful piece of shit of a man, deserved the whole world, which Levi knew he couldn’t provide.

“Oh...?” Levi hummed uncertainly, his fingers tapping a slow halting rhythm against his thigh before meeting Eren’s gaze and pointing out. “Last time I checked being in love wasn’t a bad thing, even more so enough to warrant such an expression.”

“It shouldn’t be...” Eren sighed, his voice coming out pained as he spoke. “But this time it is. Have you ever been in love with someone that you knew you couldn’t have?”

“Yeah,” Levi replied easily enough, Eren not knowing how close to home that was to Levi since Levi was standing right next to the person he felt that he could never have.

“It hurts doesn’t it?” Eren said sadly. “You just end up feeling like a complete fool for having any feelings at all... and every moment with them just feels like a cling of desperation and false hope you give yourself... but reality always seems to cling to the back of your mind that you can’t have them and everything just feels so...so...”

“Broken? Hopeless?” Levi offers helpfully.

“Yeah... That...”

“Whoever it is, they must be special then.”

“They are...” Eren whispered softly, his lips twisting into a pained smile. “So special that it hurts...” Eren looked so defeated and upset that it nearly tore Levi to pieces.

He wished he had the right to scoop up Eren in his arms and hold him together as he fell apart, glue his pieces back together, comfort him and whisper comforting things against his temple to make him feel brighter, better.

But he couldn’t, he wasn’t the one Eren felt that way about, he wasn’t the one Eren wanted to spend his time with. He and Eren weren’t even really friends.

Whoever got to do all those things for Eren in the future was the luckiest person alive. Anyone who has Eren’s affection is lucky.

It just wasn’t Levi.

“So...” Levi said, the dreadful question raising past his lips. He didn’t want to know this... “who is she?”

“Um... well it’s not really a she... I’ve never been into women...”

“Oh? Sorry about assuming,”

“It’s alright, it’s not like you could’ve really known that I’m gay, it’s not something I ever mentioned,” Eren assured.

“Who is he? If you don’t mind me asking,” Levi asked carefully, subconsciously holding his breath as he looked at Eren and waited for the brunet’s answer.

Eren bit his lip and he looked more nervous than ever, and normally Levi would stop whatever caused Eren pain, nervousness, or anxiety, but he couldn’t this time. Now that he knew it was a man, he had to know who it was.

As much as he dreaded what the answer to that question would be, he felt like he had to know the answer, that only then could he move on. His heart beat a harsh rhythm of anxiety in that almost had him wheezing for air in his chest, and he thought his heart would stop it’s functioning when Eren’s lips finally parted and he spoke.

“It’s you, Levi... “ Eren admitted, fidgeting anxiously with the hem of his shirt. “It has always been you...”

The breath he had caught the moment before left Levi’s lungs in a heavy gasp of air and he found himself flinging himself at Eren, causing him to stagger in shock as he wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck and excitedly buried his face in it with a wide smile on his face.

“Levi?” Eren asked breathily, his voice filled with confusion as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist.

“Thank goodness,” Levi voiced out, his voice cracking and the words muffled against Eren’s neck, earning a confused noise from Eren in return.

“Thank goodness,” He repeated once he had pulled back enough that his face wasn’t buried in Eren’s neck and he could meet the brunet’s confused yet hopeful gaze. Levi tightened his arms around Eren’s neck before he was leaning up and softly pressing his lips against Eren’s shock parted lips in a kiss that ended way too fast for both of their liking.

Eren couldn’t help but pant slightly, a blush high on his cheeks and delirious with joy. “Levi…?” Eren began hesitantly. “Does that mean that you’re willing to give us a try?”

Levi’s lips pulled up into a small yet soft smile. “Yes,” Levi stated firmly.“I’ve wanted to give us a try for a very long time now,” He admitted honestly, his gaze never parting from Eren’s own as he spoke.

Eren could feel tears welling up in the corners of his eyes and knew that the same applied to Levi, it was obvious in the way his pale blue eyes misted over.

With a wet laugh, Eren leaned down and pressed his lips against Levi’s firmly, hoping to transmit the joy, relief, and giddiness he felt through his lips into Levi’s own, a sentiment which Levi seemed to reciprocate as he leaned further into the brunet and deepened the kiss.

Once they pulled back, they had to stand there for a long moment and just catch their breath. Their fingers were intertwined and their foreheads pressed together while they gazed into each other’s eyes lovingly.

With flushed cheeks, they leaned further into each other, their foreheads still pressed together. Their eyes were filled with joy, and their faces occupied by contented smiles.

Unable to resist, they leaned closer again, intent on sharing another kiss. They murmured against each other’s lips once they were inches apart.

“For loving me, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting for a while, finally had the time to sit down, finish and edit it. 
> 
> I feel kind of conflicted about it, to be honest. I'm just glad to have it done and out at this point.


End file.
